An electrostatic atomization device has been mounted on a vehicle in order to remove odor absorbed in a seat and suppress allergenic substances brought into the vehicle interior by a person getting on/off the vehicle (for example, Patent Document 1). The electrostatic atomization device is connected to an air conditioning duct and emits charged micro-particle water generated in a nanometer size to the vehicle interior via the air conditioning duct. Charged micro-particle water emitted into the vehicle interior removes the odor absorbed in the seat and suppresses allergenic substances brought into the vehicle interior by a person getting on/off the vehicle.
When charged micro-particle water is combined with the air blown from an air conditioner, the concentration of the charged micro-particle water is diluted.
Accordingly, a vehicle interior introduction port is formed in an instrument panel and connected to the electrostatic atomization device via a communication duct. In this structure, charged micro-particle water released from the electrostatic atomization device is emitted into the vehicle interior directly through the vehicle interior introduction port arranged in the instrument panel without passing through the air conditioning duct. Thus, the charged micro-particle water is emitted into the vehicle interior without diluting the concentration thereof. Therefore, deodorization and effects of suppressing allergenic substances are not impaired.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-173636